Rzeczy, które ukrywasz
by toootie
Summary: Sherlock i John pracują i mieszkają razem od prawie roku. Uważają swoją wzajemną przyjaźń za coś tak wartościowego, że nie chcą jej ryzykować. Aż do chwili, w której coś przerywa status quo… slash.


11

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Things You Hide

**Autor:** verityburns

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania:** s/7433188/1/The-Things-You-Hide

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

**RZECZY, KTÓRE UKRYWASZ**

-Cholera!- to znajomy baryton wyrwał Johna z drzemki, a nie przekleństwo. Jednakże, gdy już oprzytomniał do reszty, stwierdził, że przekleństwo, wypowiedziane akurat przez ten konkretny głos, było bardzo niezwykłym zjawiskiem.

-Niech to szlag! -nowy wybuch niecenzuralnych słów zerwał go z fotela więc podszedł do drzwi salonu gdzie przystanął i spojrzał w dół schodów. Zobaczył tam Sherlocka, siedzącego w połowie drogi na górę i zamierzającego podciągnąć jedną nogawkę spodni.

-Wszystko z tobą w porządku? -spytał niepewnie. Sherlock podniósł głowę i prawie się przy tym przewrócił na bok. John zbiegł na dół, by go podtrzymać. –Boże, jesteś ranny? Co się stało? -ukląkł na stopniu i zaczął macać dłońmi po jego żebrach, szukając uszkodzeń.

Sherlock sapnął z irytacją i wtedy, nieoczekiwanie, pytanie odnalazło swoją odpowiedź. John zesztywniał w szoku: -Jesteś pijany!

-Szszsz…-Sherlock wyprostował rękę i, dość nieprecyzyjnie, położył palec na ustach doktora. –Nie mów Johnowi.- poinstruował go, nagląco.

Emocje tego ostatniego oscylowały pomiędzy niedowierzaniem, zatroskaniem a wybuchem chichotu, jak u hieny. Koło tej emocjonalnej ruletki ciągle się jeszcze obracało, ostateczna decyzja nie została podjęta, gdy John zmusił się do wejścia w tryb doktora.

-Dobra, teraz się podniesiemy i wejdziemy po schodach, zanim spadniesz z tego, na którym siedzisz. -zapowiedział stanowczo. -Ruszaj się.

Założył ramię Sherlocka na swoje barki i wstał, równocześnie podnosząc go, używając do tego całej siły swoich nóg. Potem praktycznie wciągnął go na górę do mieszkania. Krótko przemyślawszy wszystkie ewentualne zalety sofy, zdecydował się ją ominąć i zawlec Sherlocka do jego sypialni, gdzie miał zamiar posadzić go na łóżku. Realizowanie planu szło mu nieźle, aż do momentu, w którym długie palce detektywa wplątały się w luźną tkaninę jego swetra, zmuszając go do podążania za Sherlockiem, pod groźbą przewrócenia ich obu.

-Co ty… -John ukląkł niewygodnie na krawędzi łóżka i wyciągnął szyję, by przyjrzeć się przyjacielowi ponad własnym barkiem. -Muszę włączyć światło. -zakomunikował, lecz tamten nie miał zamiaru go puścić. -Dobra.- John wysunął ramię z rękawa swetra i ściągnął go ponad głową, zostawiając w rękach detektywa. Sięgnął do wyłącznika lampy.

Obrócił głowę w stronę i zobaczył dość surrealistyczny obrazek: Sherlock Holmes siedzący na krawędzi łóżka, żałośnie zapatrzony w jego, pusty już, sweter.

-Co się stało? -spytał John. –Wyszedłeś przesłuchać podejrzanego… Jakim cudem skończyłeś w tym stanie?- zamachał ręką, wskazując zaawansowany poziom upojenia alkoholowego.

-Tam był… -Sherlock wypuścił sweter. –Bar.-dokończył, zezując na Johna.-Podeźrzany…-zatrzymał się, marszcząc czoło, świadom, że coś z tym słowem jest nie w porządku, ale niezdolny rozwikłać tej zagadki. -Bar.- powtórzył więc.

-OK. Załapałem. Byłeś w barze.- Watson przytaknął, klękając i rozsznurowując mu buty. Detektyw obserwował tę procedurę z zainteresowaniem. -Buty.-oznajmił.

John je zdjął, potem zajął się skarpetkami, a palce stóp Holmesa natychmiast wcisnęły się w gruby dywan.

-Czas na spanie? -zapytał.

-Dla ciebie- tak.- zgodził się ponownie. -A więc cóż takiego stało się w tym barze? Podejrzany kupił ci drinka?

-Duszo drinków. -Sherlock podkreślił swoje słowa ruchem ręki i niemal się przy tym przewrócił. John go złapał, ale nie popchnął do tyłu, na łóżko, bo kiedy człowiek siedział wyprostowany, łatwiej było go rozebrać. -On spróbował… Próbował…- detektyw zgubił zakończenie zdania, a doktor wzmocnił uścisk na jego ramionach.

-Próbował… co? -wszelki ślad wesołości zniknął z jego głosu. Sherlock z oburzenia otworzył szeroko oczy.

-Próbował mnie posałować!- poskarżył się.

Watson popatrzył na niego, tylko odrobinę rozproszony przez seplenienie.

-Próbował tylko tego? -spytał, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy wystarczy złamać nos temu nieznajomemu z baru (którego miał zamiar wytropić, jak tylko będzie mógł bezpiecznie zostawić przyjaciela samego w domu); czy też trzeba będzie powziąć poważniejsze środki.

-To wystarszy… -zadeklarował Sherlock stanowczo, kiedy drugi mężczyzna zaczął mu ściągać marynarkę. -Powiedz mu… -próbował podnieść ramiona, prawdopodobnie usiłując wykonać jeden z tych swoich wylewnych gestów, ale zorientował się, że jego ręce zostały przyszpilone do boków przez marynarkę. Zbiło go to z tropu i zaczął się szamotać.

John ściągnął mu w końcu kłopotliwą część ubrania i w tym momencie jego pacjent zarzucił mu na szyję oba ramiona.

-Powiedziałem mu… nie dobre.-zwierzył się, wciskając mu twarz w szyję i wciągając głęboko w płuca jego zapach.

-Tak, ty nie lubisz tych rzecz. Wiem. Rozumiem. -John przytaknął, wyplątując się z jego objęć i odpinając równocześnie guziki od koszuli.

-Nie dobrze, jeśli to nie John. -detektyw mruknął, znów zwieszając głowę i palce doktora przerwały swoją pracę- musiał coś źle usłyszeć, albo przynajmniej źle zrozumieć. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i poczekał, aż przestaną drżeć. Wtedy dokończył zadanie i ściągnął Sherlockowi koszulę. Rzucił ją w kierunku kosza na brudną bieliznę.

-Nie mów Johnowi.- detektyw nalegał znów.- Nie można mówić Johnowi. Zepsuje wszystko. -jego powieki opadły.

-Nie martw się. – uspokoił go, sięgając równocześnie po podkoszulek, w którym zazwyczaj spał jego współlokator. Wciągnął mu go przez głowę, manewrując przy tym jego ramionami.

-No, połóż się. Potrzebujesz snu. -popchnął go lekko i tamten posłusznie się położył. Potem podniósł jego zgięte w kolanach nogi i przeniósł je na materac, zastanawiając się, co, na Boga, dzieje się w tej, obecnie zalanej, głowie. Po zakończonej misji przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka i pochylił się do przodu, kładąc jedna dłoń zewnętrzną stroną na czole detektywa, a drugą podnosząc jego nadgarstek, by sprawdzić puls. Oczy skierował na budzik, żeby policzyć tętno. Po kilku sekundach Sherlock westchnął:

-John mnie nie chce … -obwieścił smutno, a wyżej wspomniany stracił wątek i zapomniał do ilu już policzył. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że jego przyjaciel jest pijany i dokończył w myślach jego słowa:"…za współlokatora, bo trzymam części ludzkich ciał w lodówce".

-Jestem pewien, że się dogadacie. –odpowiedział, zaczynając odliczać na nowo. Twarz detektywa wyrażała jeszcze większą samotność, niż przed chwilą, więc John zostawił w spokoju jego nadgarstek i zmarszczył czoło. Potem pogłaskał go po ciemnych lokach (nie przypominał sobie, kiedy właściwie zdecydował się, że wykona ten gest). Rozłożył kołdrę, zwiniętą do tej pory w nogach łóżka i już wstawał, gdy głos Sherlocka zatrzymał go w miejscu:

-Zostań. –jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i wreszcie wyrażały prawdziwe uczucia, a John pozwolił sobie patrzeć przez chwilę, jak wygląda, kiedy jest otwarty i zupełnie odsłonięty, a z jego twarzy można bez przeszkód wyczytać co myśli. Potem otworzył usta, żeby zadać pytanie… ale w końcu zrezygnował i odwrócił głowę. Nie miał zamiaru wykorzystywać tej sytuacji, chociaż pokusa, by to zrobić, była powalająca. Sherlock obrócił się na bok, okręcając się ciałem wokół jego dolnej części pleców.

-Chcę więcej. -wyszeptał w półmroku, gdy jego oczy się zamknęły. John niemal przestał oddychać.

-Co masz na myśli? -zapytał w końcu, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Położył łokcie na kolanach, a głowę na dłoniach. Siedział tak przez jakiś czas, czując ciepło swojego przyjaciela na plecach, potem westchnął:

-Czego chcesz ode mnie?-zapytał, nie oczekując nawet odpowiedzi, ale i tak ją dostał, wypowiedzianą najcichszym szeptem, przez wpadającego w sen mężczyznę.

-Wszystkiego.

Następnego dnia doktor Watson nie wiedział, co ma robić. Mało spał poprzedniej nocy, bo za długo siedział z Sherlockiem, martwiąc się, że przyjaciel może być chory; albo, żeby być szczerym, siedział przy nim, bo miał wymówkę w postaci hipotetycznej choroby. Gdy wreszcie zmusił się do przyznania, że nic mu nie dolega, a głaskanie przyjaciela po głowie, godzinami, nie jest medycznie uzasadnione, była już bardzo późna godzina.

Za to Holmes przez cały ranek był poddenerwowany i bardzo wyraźnie skacowany. Śledztwo na temat tajemniczego podejrzanego z nocy zostało ignorowane a detektyw wygłosił raczej kiepską przemowę, która była natychmiast przerywana, ilekroć John wstawał i wznawiana, kiedy pojawiał się z kolejną, niechcianą filiżanką herbaty.

Potem, przez całe popołudnie Sherlock spoczywał na sofie całkiem udanie naśladując rzeźbę… oczy zamknięte, dłonie złożone jak do modlitwy- wystarczyłoby zastąpić piżamę pancerzem i pasowałby do jakiejś krypty.

John siedział naprzeciwko i gapił się na niego, czekając na moment, w którym uda mu się wreszcie wstać, przejść przez pokój i spróbować szczęścia. Ciągle jednak nie był do tego zdolny. Bał się zrujnować to, co mieli, tylko z tego powodu, że wczoraj zbyt wiele wyczytał ze zbyt małej ilości słów.

-Prędzej, czy później ktoś się pojawi i zrobi z ciebie odbitkę, jak z płaskorzeźby.

Sherlock pociągnął nosem, ale nie otworzył oczu.

-Odbitki z płaskorzeźb robi się z wielkich płaskorzeźb właśnie, a nie z trójwymiarowego obiektu; co powinno być oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę ich nazwę. Czasem sprawy są tak oślepiająco widoczne, a ty ich nie zauważasz, ignorujesz fakty, lekceważysz dowody; po prostu maszerujesz naprzód, ze swoją zawężoną percepcją, niezdolny do dostrzeżenia, że coś się zmieniło… a jeśli chcesz się wyprowadzić, to po prostu zrób to. -jego usta zatrzasnęły się w tej samej chwili, gdy Johna otwarły, a mieszkanie wypełniła dziwaczna cisza. Zakłócił ją dopiero detektyw, szeleszcząc jedwabnym szlafrokiem, odwracając się plecami do salonu.

-Sherlock, jak dużo pamiętasz z poprzedniej nocy?

-Wystarczająco dużo, by sobie życzyć, żebyś ty zapomniał.

Cóż, to brzmiało całkiem jasno. John wypuścił powietrze, a potem podszedł do biurka i włączył laptopa, próbując wyrzucić całą tę sprawę z głowy i wrócić do równowagi. Otworzył nową stronę w komputerze i gapił się na nią.

„_Jeśli masz zamiar się wyprowadzić, to zrób to_" ale gdzie? Zmarszczył czoło. Cały ranek spędził obmyślając, niektóre bardzo radykalne, plany akcji, ale wyprowadzka nie wchodziła w skład żadnego z nich. Nie miał zamiaru tak drastycznie zmieniać układu ze swoim współlokatorem, żeby musieć się wyprowadzać. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na bryłę w kształcie Sherlocka, leżącą na sofie.

„_Po prostu zrób to… po prostu zrób…_"- dlaczego w ogóle tamten pomyślał, że mógłby się wyprowadzić?

-Twój blog miałby się o wiele lepiej, gdybyś naprawdę w nim coś pisał, zamiast gapić się na tył mojej głowy.- głos detektywa był oschły, jak zwykle, gdy miewał ten swój humorek, ale było w nim coś jeszcze.

Doktor siedział i rozmyślał. Jeśli Sherlock pamiętał ostatnią noc, to czy teraz bał się, że źle go zrozumiał i jest urażony? Urażony wystarczająco, by się wyprowadzić? Ale chyba… Młodszy Holmes był kiepsko zorientowany w temacie emocji, ale z pewnością znał swojego przyjaciela wystarczająco dobrze? Obie brwi podjechały mu do góry, gdy o tym myślał.

-Mój Boże, mogę w tej chwili usłyszeć rzężenie zmienianych biegów.-powiedział detektyw.

John wstał, dźgnięty nagłym natchnieniem, przeszedł przez pokój i przysiadł na krawędzi sofy. Sherlock leżał bez ruchu. A także nie dawał żadnych oznak, że w ogóle oddycha.

-Możesz to wykasować, jeśli chcesz? -spytał John.- Jeśli mówię coś, albo robię, co może naruszyć naszą przyjaźń, mógłbyś wymazać to i wrócić do tego, co było przedtem?

Sherlock powoli odwrócił głowę: -Jak do tej pory, liczba związanych z tobą wspomnień, które udało mi się wykasować, wynosi dokładnie zero.- powiadomił.- Lecz z pewnością spróbuję jeszcze raz, jeśli to oznacza, że zostaniesz.

John zmarszczył brwi.

-Wyjaśnijmy coś, dobra? Nie mam zamiaru się wyprowadzać, póki mnie nie wyrzucisz. -próbował myśleć, jak to wyjaśnić, nie będąc zbyt obcesowym. -Jeśli masz niemal wszystko, czego potrzebujesz by być szczęśliwym… –zaczął ostrożnie. Powiedzmy, siedemdziesiąt albo osiemdziesiąt procent tego, czego tak bardzo chcesz… -zatrzymał się, przygotowując się.- Zaryzykowałbyś to dla szansy zdobycia stu procent?

Sherlock obrócił się na plecy, studiując jego twarz z bliska.

-Ryzyko jest większe po mojej stronie. -wskazał ostatecznie. -Ty masz innych przyjaciół, podczas gdy ja… -wzruszył ramionami. Watson gapił się na niego, próbując osądzić, czy słyszy w słowach przyjaciela to, czego sam chce, czy też… Poddał się w końcu i odsłonił do reszty. -Niczym nie ryzykujesz.-obiecał. –Absolutnie niczym.- przez twarz Sherlocka emocje przelatywały zbyt szybko, by mógł je zidentyfikować. Chwila ciszy przeciągała się, gdy czekał na reakcję, coraz mocniej czując lęk, że właśnie rzucił się w przepaść bez zabezpieczania.

Zaczął tracić opanowanie, kiedy przyjaciel złapał go za nadgarstek i powiedział, kładąc jego dłoń dokładnie na swoim sercu. –Całe jest dla ciebie, jeśli zechcesz. –zaoferował szorstko. John zagapił się na niego i Sherlock rozluźnił swój uchwyt. –Bo i tak już jest twoje.- dodał, odwracając głowę. John nie zabierał ręki, tylko popatrzył na nią, na swoje szerokie palce, brązowe i szorstkie na cienkim materiale szarego podkoszulka. Mógł poczuć, jak wspomniana część ciała bije zbyt szybko; niepewna, czy jest mile widziana, niepewna swojej wartości.

-Chcę.- powiedział, jego palce się zgięły. Popatrzył znów na twarz detektywa. –Chcę go.

-Czego dokładnie chcesz? –Sherlock patrzył na niego z ukosa i John uśmiechnął się, potem rozmyślnie pozwolił swoim oczom powędrować w dół, wzdłuż długiej szyi (notując konwulsyjne przełknięcie śliny), poprzez szczupłą klatkę piersiową, rejestrując przy tym sutki. Przejechał kciukiem przez najbliższy z nich i ciało Sherlocka zadrżało. Ale wtedy dłoń detektywa nakryła dłoń Johna, powstrzymując to badanie.

-Czego chcesz ode mnie? –spytał znów. John mrugnął, rozpoznając swoje własne pytanie z poprzedniej nocy. Była tylko jedna możliwa odpowiedź: -Wszystkiego. -powiedział. -Chcę wszystkiego. Tego, co pokazujesz światu i tego, co przed nim ukrywasz.

Sherlock usiadł, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy.

-Jak bardzo jesteś tego pewien? –spytał, a dłoń Johna zjechała niżej, obejmując jego biodro. -Ponieważ już nie możesz się z tego wycofać, musisz to zrozumieć. - był zdeterminowany. John pogłaskał koniuszkami palców te doskonałe kości policzkowe, ledwo wierząc w to, co właśnie robi. I absolutnie nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Sherlock chwycił go za ramiona.

-John! Popatrz na mnie! Nie zwracasz uwagi.

-Jesteś piękny.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się i zmarszczył brwi w tym samym czasie, co sprawiło, że doktor zapragnął go pocałować.

-Dziękuję. A teraz się skup.

-Chcę cię pocałować.

-Boże! -Sherlock przełknął ślinę, jego oczy wędrowały po twarzy przyjaciela. -Posłuchaj mnie! Musisz być pewny. Musisz mieć absolutną pewność, że to jest to, czego chcesz, bo jeśli to zrobisz… Jeśli pozwolisz mi… Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść.

-Dobra.-powiedział John. Palce Sherlocka wzmocniły uchwyt.

-Mówię serio. -powiedział. -Jestem obsesyjny, zaborczy i niczym się nie dzielę. Jeśli zrobisz ten krok, owinę się wokół twojego życia, aż zatoniesz we mnie. Zjem cię, John. Powinieneś o tym pomyśleć… Jestem niebezpieczny.

Watson wsunął dłoń w loki z tyłu głowy Sherlocka i miał zamiar przyciągnąć go bliżej, ale ten nie ustąpił, trzymał go w odległości wyprostowanego ramienia.

-John, poczekaj… Proszę. Bądź pewny. -próbował się oswobodzić.-Ty w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz. -wymruczał. –Nie mógłbym znieść, jeśli ty…

John spróbował uporządkować myśli i skupić się jeszcze raz na słowach przyjaciela, ale powrót do poprzedniego stanu i tak był niemożliwy. Nie mógłby przekonać swojego serca, żeby tak nie pędziło, ani ust, że nie powinny się uśmiechać, ani rąk, żeby były gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie na ciele Sherlocka. Wstał z sofy. -To wszystko dzieje się chyba w niewłaściwej kolejności, zważywszy na to, że nawet cię jeszcze nie pocałowałem .-podszedł do niego od tyłu i zobaczył napięcie w jego plecach. To było dla Sherlocka duże ryzyko –jego gra- lęk przed wejściem w coś, nad czym nie miałby żadnej kontroli.

-Ale musiałeś wiedzieć, że cię kocham… że jestem zakochany? wszystko zauważasz… jak mogłeś tego nie zauważyć?

Holmes wzruszył ramionami, wypuszczając powietrze i obrócił się. -Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

-Kocham cię. -wyszeptał John, obie ręce włożył pod szlafrok Sherlocka i pod jego podkoszulek, objął go i zaczął głaskać gładką skórę. Detektyw wygiął się pod tym dotykiem, zacisnął palce na ramionach Johna tak mocno, że zagłębiły się w jego skórze.

-Jeszcze raz. -zażądał.

-Kocham cię. -John przechylił głowę tak, że jego usta przejechały po gardle Sherlocka.-Kocham cię. I skoro jesteś jedyną osobą, którą mam zamiar całować do końca życia, to chętnie zacznę to robić tak szybko, jak to możliwe. -odsunął się tylko na tyle, by móc się skupić. -Pozwól mi się pocałować, Sherlock. -szepnął. -Naprawdę tego potrzebuję. Właśnie teraz. Proszę.

Detektyw mrugnął bardzo, bardzo powoli, jakby próbując zachować ten moment na później, a potem się uśmiechnął.

-Pozwól mi. -powiedział, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach twarzy Johna.

Ich usta spotkały się delikatnie, tak bardzo, bardzo miękko, że John był zbity z tropu. Za każdym razem, kiedy wyobrażał sobie ten moment, był on aktem desperacji, wypełnionym adrenaliną, która sprawiłaby, że jego współlokator wydawałby się bardziej dostępny, niż kiedykolwiek indziej. Dlatego całowanie go, z taką słodyczą i delikatnością, było kompletnie niespodziewane i John opuścił jedną rękę i wczepił ją w jego włosy, próbując przyciągnąć go bliżej. Sherlock się opierał, usztywniając kręgosłup i skubiąc jego dolną wargę. -Pozwól mi. -zażądał znów między pocałunkami. -Daj mi trochę czasu.-jedną ręką puścił twarz przyjaciela i owinął dookoła talii, drugą przechylił jego głowę, potem zaczął całować, przyciskając usta wzdłuż jego szczęki. -Nie wierzę w to jeszcze. -przyznał się. Odsunął głowę i spojrzeli na siebie.

-Wiedziałem, że ci na mnie zależy, bo widziałem jak bardzo. -powiedział, pochylając się do przodu, ocierając ich usta o siebie nawzajem i w końcu John poczuł koniuszek jego języka obrysowujący jego dolną wargę. -Ale tak bardzo nie przywykłem do obserwowania uczuć, które byłyby skierowane do mnie, że nie mogłem być pewny, czy to tylko przyjaźń, czy coś więcej. –ręka na plecach Johna zjechała w dół i pod jego sweter, ciągnąc po drodze za ubranie i gładząc nagą skórę. John zadrżał, pozwolił swojej własnej dłoni zdryfować w dół kręgosłupa Sherlocka, zatrzymując się dopiero pod jego paskiem, nagle nieśmiały.

-Możesz mnie dotykać. -szepnął, przyciskając wargi do Johna znów i znów ich języki drażniły się nawzajem, ale ciągle niepewnie. - Możesz teraz zrobić wszystko, o czym marzyłeś... Mogłeś to robić przez miesiące.

Doktor był lekko wstrząśnięty tym bezwarunkowym pozwoleniem; natychmiast opuścił rękę niżej, ściskając mocno. –Nadal w to nie wierzysz? –spytał, ledwo zdolny zaakceptować to, co właśnie robił… to, gdzie właśnie zawędrowała jego ręka. Czubkami palców kreślił linię wzdłuż górnej części uda Sherlocka, z zewnątrz do wewnątrz, ciesząc się reakcją, jaką uzyskał. Zrobił to znów, zaciskając równocześnie drugą rękę we włosach detektywa, utrzymując go w miejscu, by go pocałować. W końcu dał radę przejechać językiem wzdłuż tego łuku Kupidyna, ucząc się jego smaku i faktury, zanim przestał się hamować i po prostu wciągnął wargi Sherlocka w swoje usta, skubiąc i gryząc je, aż tamten go odepchnął i zagapił się na niego.

-Naprawdę mnie chcesz. -wyrzucił z siebie, potem się zarumienił, wyglądając na zawstydzonego swoimi słowami. John parsknął, ale nie zabrał ręki- za długo fantazjował o tyłku Sherlocka, żeby teraz tak łatwo się zrzec jego trzymania. Detektyw mógł się równie dobrze zacząć przyzwyczajać do tej pozycji.

-Serio, serio. -wyznał John. -Czy to w porządku? To znaczy, myślałem, że nie byłeś zainteresowany tymi rzeczami, ale najwyraźniej jesteś. -nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce, zważywszy na efekt jaki na sobie nawzajem wywierali.

-Do tej pory nigdy nie miałem w zwyczaju. -odpowiedział.- To znaczy, miałem… nie jestem aż takim dziwolągiem. –ręka Johna zacisnęła się w odpowiedzi na te słowa i Sherlock podskoczył. -Czy wszystkie nasze konwersacje będą w przyszłości przebiegały z twoimi dłońmi na moim tyłku? -spytał z zainteresowaniem raczej, niż naganą.

Watson wzruszył ramionami. -Czy to problem? -spytał i podniósł jedną brew w czymś, co, jak czuł, było znośną imitacją gestu mężczyzny, którego ubóstwiał.

Sherlock wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

-Spróbuję przywyknąć. –powiedział z wyrazem najwyższego poświęcenia na twarzy, co było prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszym widokiem, jaki doktor kiedykolwiek widział. Znów przyciągnął głowę przyjaciela i tym razem nie było wahania. Ich usta zamknęły się razem i otwarły, a oni obaj zagubili się w sobie. Ich wargi się poruszały, języki badały, ręka Holmesa głaskała plecy Johna, aż zawędrowała między jego łopatki, ale dłoń doktora została dokładnie tam, gdzie była.

Minęły długie minuty całowania, ssania i szybkich wdechów, branych dopiero, kiedy bardzo ich już potrzebowali, bo rozłączali się na tak krótko, jak było to możliwe, aż w końcu detektyw cofnął się odrobinę, tylko tyle, by móc wysapać kilka słów. -Muszę usiąść. -powiedział. –Nie mogę… -trząsł się.

-Siedzieć, czy leżeć?- spytał doktor między pocałunkami, oddychając powietrzem wydychanym przez Sherlocka.

-Och, leżeć… definitywnie leżeć. -powiedział detektyw. -Czy to... -wciągnął powietrze, próbując się pozbierać do kupy. -Mój Boże, coś ty mi zrobił?

-Hm… Mógłbym powiedzieć, że punkty od pierwszego do piątego z mojej listy. –odpowiedział.

Sherlock zagapił się na niego. -Jak wiele… -przełknął. –Jak długa jest ta lista?

John tylko się wyszczerzył.

-O Boże. -detektyw brzmiał teraz jak odurzony, ale mrugnął parę razy i zmusił się do skupienia. –Zanim… Zanim my…-zgubił wątek. -Mógłbyś wziąć swoją rękę?

John zrobił to, o co go poproszono.

-Tę drugą.

John westchnął, nadąsany, ale zmienił układ kończyn i teraz obie jego dłonie leżały w okolicach talii Sherlocka, który zaczął mówić.

-Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć. Nie chcę, ale muszę. -potrząsnął głową. -Proszę, pamiętaj, miałem dobre intencje.

Doktor zmarszczył czoło.

-To znaczy, pomysł wyglądał… i nigdy by się to nie zdarzyło…

-Pogarszasz sprawę.

-Wiem. –westchnął.-Nie ma łatwego sposobu. -Wciągnął głęboko powietrze. -Nie byłem pijany. Nie tak bardzo, jak pozwoliłem ci wierzyć.

-Nie byłeś?.. -John powtórzył za nim, bez żadnego wyrazu. -Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie byłeś pijany? Ostatniej nocy? Ale…

Jego ramiona rozluźniły uścisk i Sherlock zacisnął swoje mocniej, by to zrekompensować.

-Celowo mnie oszukałeś? -Watson przeleciał wydarzenia wieczoru w myślach, przypominając sobie, jak siedział i godzinami gładził włosy przyjaciela. –Dlaczego.. Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić? -próbował się odsunąć.

-John, posłuchaj mnie tylko. -Sherlock prosił. -Możesz posłuchać?

Watson popatrzył na niego. W tych okolicznościach trudno mu było uwierzyć wyrazowi twarzy przyjaciela, ale tamten wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego… A w dodatku John nie mógł dalej ignorować faktu, że mógł nagle stać się o stopę wyższym od Sherlocka.

Kiwnął głową. Holmes westchnął z ulgą i przemieścił ich obu na jego fotel, siadając tam i ściągając przyjaciela na siebie, mimo jego protestów.

-Słuchasz?

John spojrzał na niego wilkiem, ale trudno jest wątpić w czyjeś szczere zainteresowanie, kiedy jego erekcja uwiera cię w udo; co było bez wątpienia głównym powodem, dla którego Sherlock ściągnął go w tę pozbawioną godności pozycję. Skrzyżował ramiona, ale pozostał na miejscu.

Ze wstępnym odchrząknięciem, detektyw zaczął wyjaśniać.

-W tym barze ostatniej nocy…

-O! więc był tam bar?

-…podejrzany…

-Nie podeźrzany?

Sherlock się zarumienił, ale parł naprzód.

-…najwidoczniej zamówił dużo mocniejsze drinki, niż prosiłem.

-Łajdak. -John warknął. - Nie ty.- dodał, podnosząc rękę do twarzy detektywa, jego instynkt opiekuńczy przeważył wszystkie inne. Sherlock pochylił się, przycisnął jego rękę i pocałował wnętrze jego nadgarstka.

-Dalej.- powiedział Watson.

-Cóż, część mojego mózgu, jak zawsze, rozważała naszą sytuację. –kontynuował.- Odkąd pamiętam, byliśmy w impasie. Zrozumiałem to miesiące temu: ja cię kocham i czasem myślałem, że ty mógłbyś czuć to samo, ale nie mogłem być pewny… i nie mógłbym ryzykować, bo nasza przyjaźń była dla mnie zbyt cenna.

-Ale dlatego ja… -John zatrzymał się. -Oprócz tego, że nigdy serio nie myślałem, że ty-mam na myśli to, że czasem patrzyłeś na mnie tak desperacko, ale nie sądziłem…-wzruszył ramionami drżąc wewnętrznie, z powodu deklaracji Sherlocka.

-Właśnie.- powiedział detektyw. –Pat. Obaj chcieliśmy więcej, ale żaden z nas nie chciał ryzykować tego, co już mieliśmy. I wtedy do mnie dotarło, że jeśli wrócę do domu „pijany", będę mógł pokazać ci, jak się czuję i to w taki sposób, że będziesz mógł wybrać, czy to zignorujesz. Tym samym unikniemy wszelkiej dziwaczności, bo nie będziesz wiedział, że ja wiem, że ty wiesz.

John mrugnął do niego. -Nie jestem pewien, czy mój umysł jest w stanie to ogarnąć.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. -Cóż, jak powiedziałem, pomysł wydawał się… wyglądał na to, że ma pewne zalety.

-Mówisz, że wtedy to wyglądało na dobry pomysł?

John potrząsnął głową. -Jak dużo drinków wypiłeś?

-Tylko dwa. Udało mi się uniknąć następnego i wyszedłem niedługo potem.

-Sherlock, masz tolerancję na alkohol pięćdziesięciokilogramowego Metodysty. Ostatnim razem, jak wypiłeś trzy kieliszki wina u Angelo, całą drogę do domu śpiewałeś melodie z „Piratów z Penzance". Jego usta zadrżały na to wspomnienie. -Głośno.

Sherlock pociągnął nosem, jednak jego oburzenie byłoby bardziej przekonujące, gdyby nie pocierał twarzą o dłoń Johna. –Jestem bardzo dobrym śpiewakiem.

-Tak, jesteś. –zgodził się. -Ale nie cholernym królem piratów. Chodzi mi o to, że twoja decyzja może nie była taka całkiem „twoja", jak ci się wydaje.

-Wiem, co powiedziałem ostatniej nocy.

-I miałeś na myśli to, co powiedziałeś?

-Oczywiście, o to właśnie chodziło! Nie zmyśliłem tego, tylko… wypuściłem na wolność. -westchnął.- Nigdy bym cię nie zwodził. Nie ciebie. Nauczyłem się tego dawno temu.- oczy podążyły, z poczuciem winy, do wąskiej blizny nad lewą brwią Johna, spadku po jednym ze snajperów Moriarty'ego.- Spróbowałbyś czegoś dzisiaj, gdybyś nie usłyszał mojego wyznania? Zaryzykowałbyś?

John zaczął się rozluźniać. -Nigdy.- powiedział.- Nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że mnie chcesz, jeślibym nie usłyszał tego z twoich ust. -jego spojrzenie opadło do wspomnianych ust, które otwarły się zapraszająco i John bez wahania ruszył do przodu, jego dłoń wsunęła się we włosy drugiego mężczyzny jeszcze raz, podczas gdy dłoń na jego biodrze nakłaniała do zbliżenia się.

Znów oddychał powietrzem Sherlocka, gdy pomyślał o czymś i szarpnął głową do tyłu.

-Co byś zrobił, gdybym przejrzał twój bluff i wykorzystał to?

Tamten wzruszył ramionami.- Spróbowałbym upewnić się, że twoje post- orgazmiczne oszołomienie będzie wystarczająco dezorientujące, żebyś nie żałował następnego ranka.

Johnowi opadła szczęka. -To całkiem niezła odpowiedź.

-Dzięki.- twarz detektywa wyrażała sporo godności

-Nie rób tej miny.

Sherlock się skrzywił. -To nie związane z tematem. Tak, czy inaczej, nigdy byś mnie nie wykorzystał.

-Nie zakładaj się o to.

-To niemożliwe.

-Bo taki ze mnie prawy obywatel? Sherlock, skusiłbyś świętego!

-Nie, bo daję ci pozwolenie .-wziął twarz Johna w dłonie i przyciągnął do swojej, przyciskając ich czoła razem. -Wręcz cię o to błagam. -jego głos był warkotem.

Chwilę później całowali się i John zapomniał o wszystkim innym, bo naprawdę… co teraz miało większe znaczenie? Sherlock go kochał. Naprawdę go kochał. I chciał go… John pokręcił się trochę w miejscu, ciesząc się dowodem na to, jak bardzo jest chciany, rozkoszując się głębokim jękiem, który wymknął się Sherlockowi z klatki piersiowej. Jego klatka piersiowa… Ręce Johna ześliznęły się na dół i zatrzymały, gdy zmusił się do użycia mózgu. Wygramolił się z fotela i spojrzał w dół, na rozciągniętego pod nim przyjaciela - włosy rozczochrane przez jego palce, usta zaczerwienione od jego pocałunków, oczy błyszczące od pożądania. Wyciągnął ręce do niego. -Twój pokój, czy mój?

Detektyw rozciągnął wargi w tym powolnym, leniwym uśmiechu i wstał, obejmując ramionami doktora i akceptując jego rękę, którą natychmiast opadła na jego tyłek. Uśmiechnął się znacząco, z najwyższą satysfakcją.

-Nieistotne.


End file.
